Sinful Ocean
by MountainHive
Summary: I stood still and stared at him with a frightened look plastered on my face. My feet was frozen, it was as though, the Earth was trying to eat me alive. He then turned his body and his face to gaze mine.
1. Phase 1

**Phase 1 : Red Rose  
**_by MountainHive_

I stood still and stared at him with a frightened look plastered on my face. My feet was frozen, it was as though, the Earth was trying to eat me alive. He then turned his body and his face to gaze mine. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my blood rushing to my face.

_

* * *

_

I stood still and stared at him with a frightened look plastered on my face. My feet was frozen, it was as though, the Earth was trying to eat me alive. He then turned his body and his face to gaze mine. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my blood rushing to my face.

He gave me a gravely smile and I felt a chill running up my spine. '_Run_', I told myself, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't even budge.

He walked towards me, opened his mouth, then shut it close again. He continued walking til' he was a feet away from me. He stood there and stared at me – still with that eerie smile.

Then alas, he said-

"Beauty, my red rose. I miss thee."

Then I fainted.

* * *

This is going to be continuous and every chapter would be as short as this.  
It had been more than two months since I last uploaded a story. That's exactly what happens when I lose my inspiration to write.

Any wild ideas you have in mind and would love me to write them, suggest them here : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**  
I'll reply if I accept the suggestion.


	2. Phase 2

**Phase 2 : Heaven**  
_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_

'_Heaven…' _

I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes and greeted the bright rays of light. I placed my hand over my eyes to block the glaring shine and gasped when I noticed that I wasn't in my own room.

White walls, huge room, red duvet and a photo frame of…me. I dropped the frame onto the floor with a pretty loud 'thud' and gasped.

'Where am I?'

In just a moment later, I heard footsteps outside my room. It stopped short then a knock came with a soft voice, "Are you awake?"

I didn't answer. I just sat there – on the bed - without moving an inch. It was then, everything started flooding back into my memories – a murder scene in the dark alley and _he, the murderer, calling_ me a _beauty_.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	3. Phase 3

**Phase 3 : Heaven**  
_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_He opened the door and stepped inside, walking slowly to the side of the bed.

I saw him and gulped, clutching the bed sheets with my fingers, tightly. His face grim, yet he still had a sinister smile on his face. I was sweating and he could easily see that.

He brought his hand up to my forehead and wiped a drop of my sweat that trickled down my face. I gasped and as an act of reflex, I brought my hand up and slapped his fingers away- "Don't touch me."

His expression changed entirely when I did that. It was replaced with a mask of hurt, longing and betrayal. I was lost and all I could do was stare at him as he did the same.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	4. Phase 4

**Phase 4 : Reminiscence**  
_by MountainHive_

* * *

He stood up from the bed and proceeded back to the door, closing the door behind him with a soft slam. My shoulders slumped and I gave out a soft sigh when I registered the look he gave before he walked out.

I turned my gaze to the picture frame again which now lay on the ground and slowly curled my fingers at the expensive and thin metal frame. '_Why are you so…familiar?_' I asked myself.

I got off the bed, the duvet sliding down onto the floor as I took soft steps around the room. I traced the soft outline of the room walls and accidentally bumped to a wardrobe causing me to wince. He then barged back into the room – with a worried face - took my hand and asked, "Are you alright, Mikan?"

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	5. Phase 5

**Phase 5 : Familiar**  
_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_

We sat on the bed, as he slowly bandaged my hand. It was only a bruise, but he insisted on bandaging with the reason: "It would hurt as hell if you hit the same spot again."

I just stared at his raven hair as his gaze never left my hand. Without knowing, I blurted out – "Why are you so familiar?" – And his hand stopped. Warmth emitting from his hands.

"Y-You saw me at the alley, _obviously_." I didn't miss his stutter.

"You're lying."

"Just leave it," he said and dropped my hand onto my lap.

He closed the emergency kit and strode out the door. He's definitely keeping something away from me.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	6. Phase 6

**Phase 6 : Doubtful**  
_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I turned the door knob of the room, and I was more than surprised to find it unlock. The door leaded me to huge hall room. No doubt – I was astonished.

I walked forward, getting to the middle of the hall and admired my surroundings. Expensive paintings by Van Gogh, ancient antiques as old as the Paleolithic Century, and a huge expensive – but with rusty corners – photo frame of an entire family.

I walked towards the picture and traced my fingers over each face. All of them had the same crimson eyes as the lad that brought me to this place.

I continued staring until I heard a soft cough – obviously trying to get my attention.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	7. Phase 7

**Phase 7: Recognition**  
_by MountainHive_

* * *

"Found something interesting?" he asked as he followed my gaze towards the picture.

I shook my head, taking a step back, attempting to make a run the moment he takes a step forward, closer to me.

"Are you afraid?" he prompted, yet again.

"N-No," I cursed inwardly when I heard myself stutter. It was all written on my face, that I was definitely scared of this person.

"Why are you moving away, then, _red rose_?"

"Who _is_ red rose?"

"You, my lady would happen to be _red rose_. I've waited for you sin-"

"Stop! I don't even know you, not that I want to, anyway."

"You're not ready, I understand," he said softly – closed his eyes – and walked away.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	8. Phase 8

**Phase 8: Seasons**  
_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_He left me standing there. He didn't force me to return to my room nor did he chase me out of this place. I skimmed through the picture once again and pressed my fingers lightly onto where the boy with crimson eyes stood. _That_ must be _him._

I stepped back to have a clearer view of the entire picture. I then, closed my eyes, curled my fingers into a fist and placed it above my beating heart.

I took each breath carefully, concentrating only on my breathing until someone gasped out my name.

"Mikan," _she _said.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	9. Phase 9

**Phase 9: Familiarization**  
_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I looked at the girl, familiar as she was, but sadly, it didn't trigger my memory at all.

"Is that you, Mikan?" the girl asked again. This time, she took a few steps forward – standing right in front of my footsteps as she stared at me.

She saw my confusing eyes and bit her lip. She then took my hand into her grasp and looked back into my eyes. "Please, remember. _We've_ been waiting for you for so long, Mikan, please" she pleaded again.

"Hota-"I started, but I was unsure on what I wanted to say. The words just blurted out from my mouth. The girl's face gleamed in delight and held my hand tighter.

"You remember. Yes, I'm Hotaru," she said and gave me a tight hug. "_I miss you, Mikan."_

_

* * *

_Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	10. Phase 10

**Phase 10: Awkward  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_The girl – Hotaru – dragged me towards the main hall, or at least I think it is, judging by how grand my surrounding looked and the big circular table right at the centre of the room.

The table had seven chairs, and out of the seven, five people – with a smile plastered on their faces, except for one– were sitting down. It looked as though they were waiting for Hotaru and I to get a seat.

I slowly walked towards an empty chair and carefully sat down, afraid that even the slightest noise would cause a ruckus among everybody else. I stared at everyone intently as they did the same to me.

I turned to look at each person around me until my eyes landed on the lad. He wasn't smiling. In fact, his eyes bore into mine as though I would just disappear the moment he looked away. I shifted under my seat and I knew he felt my uneasiness. His eyes then soften, and he slowly moved his eyes away from my face.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	11. Phase 11

**Phase 11: Familiarity  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_"Ruka Nogi."

"Kokoroyomi."

"Kitsuneme."

"Sumire Shouda."

"Aoi Hyuuga."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"And I, Hotaru Imai."

"Welcome _back_, to Sinful Ocean," all of them said at once. I stood there, just blinking as everyone stared at me with those hopeful eyes, as though they're waiting for me to say something – which I should.

"Mikan Sakura." I told them. They gave me a nod of agreement and brought their gazes to the same lad that I've been staring for quite some time already – Natsume Hyuuga, was the name.

He looked at them and gave a short nod and brought his eyes back to mine.

He took a deep breath before saying the words, "Come here, Mikan," he said. I stood up from my chair and carefully –and slowly – walked to his side. He got up his seat and gracefully placed his hand in a manner that indicated me to sit on the seat he was on earlier.

I looked back at him, wanting to know the reason behind his very act – but when I met his eyes; I lost my voice completely as I felt my blood rushing up to my face. His face was crossed with sorrow and longing as he met mine.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	12. Phase 12

**Phase 12: Sensing  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I did the stupidest thing anyone could imagine. I raised my hand and reached up to caress his face. He seemed shocked, and so did I. What was I _doing_? I quickly withdrew my hand and looked away – feeling embarrassed on what I did.

I then whispered; "Where's the bathroom?"

Nobody answered. I was about to turn when someone got hold of my hand and guided me towards the long hallway.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked. His eyes bored into mine and I felt a chill rising up my spine. It was ironic on how I feel this way when I _just_ met him.

"R-Remember what?" I stuttered.

"You remember about everything. You're just pretending that you had forgotten. You remember Hotaru…and me."

"Sorry, but I don't have any clue. I really don't know who you all are."

"Then why did you do that?"

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**

**Authors Note  
**Not really to threaten you guys, but I'm feeling pretty sad on how I get only one or two reviews per chapter. It's pretty sad as I lose inspration this way. Knowing that only so little people bothered to review the chapters continuously makes me feel a little disappointed. Nevertheless, thank you to the regular reviewers.


	13. Phase 13

**Phase 13: Seasons  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I stared at him intently and bit my lip unknowingly. He waited for my reply but I couldn't find my voice or the courage to do so.

'_Why did I do that?_' I asked myself once again.

"You're familiar. But I don't remember anything about this Sinful Ocean thing you're telling me about. It was too abrupt for me to believe all this. I-"

"Mikan," he called short and grabbed my hand. "Stop it. It's hurting me more than it should. I told myself that I was ready, but…I'm still not."

I was lost for words. All I could think for now is his warm hands wrapped around mine. It was warm, very warm, in fact. I was being comforted, something that I had never experienced since, _I lost my memories five years ago_.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**

**Authors Note**

I'm glad that I received more reviews from the previous chapters. I'm honored and it inspired me to continue writing. After my finals, I'll update the story probably once every two days. That's depending whether I have the time to get on my computer.**  
**


	14. Phase 14

**Phase 14: Family  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_After holding on for a minute or two, he let my hand go and strode back to the hall, leaving me there. I leaned against the wall and cleared up my clouded mind. Keeping me from the truth had always been something I hated in life. I _always_ wanted to know the truth.

I walked deeper down the hallway and passed by some really old framed portraits. They were all somehow different. As though everyone is from a different family but they live together like one. I stopped by one and read the small script carving below the portrait – '_Yukihira – There's peace in_ '.

I somehow felt a chill when I skimmed through the entire picture. All of them had the same traces as my face. I traced my fingers over a figure that seems likely to be a man. "Father," I blurted. It felt weird, but somehow this picture is trying to _talk_ to me in some way. "Father," I said again. Just in seconds, my vision blurred and I passed out. Before I did, I heard a voice reaching out to me, "_Daughter, remember._"

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


	15. Phase 15

**Phase 15: Bits and Pieces  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I woke up to find myself still by the hallway. Nobody had seen me, or more of, nobody had bothered to come look for me. I got up and brushed the dust off my skirt and looked at the picture once again.

I remembered before I passed out, I heard a voice, but it was so vague. I was falling and all I could hear was a soft mutter of someone saying '_remember_'.

All of these are no longer funny. I'm getting confused, day by day. If only I didn't see that murder by the back lane, I would pass out. If only I didn't pass out, _he_ wouldn't have brought me here to make me even more confused.

I was frustrated; I wanted answers, not more questions to be added into my head.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**

I noticed that by every update I did, my chapters started getting longer. I have to stop that.  
The chapters are made short in a way to keep the suspense in the reader's mind and also to train you imagination level ( Alright, I'm actually crapping that out ).

Anyway, I should be updating this more often now. YEAR END BREAK IS HERE! Gotten rid of Finals.  
Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW. Since it's the holidays, I'll probably update on a review number level basis. The more reviews, the faster the update. I have until Phase 21 in my computer currently, so...you get what I mean, don't you?

And I have another one shot story in mind. So, I'll probably work on that as well.


	16. Phase 16

**Phase 16: Unavoidable  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I went back into the room and lay on my bed – my hands over my eyes and I was deep in thoughts. Just when I was about to give in to sleep, Hyuuga Natsume's face flashed in my mind. I _blushed_ and quickly sat up. His height in my mind told me that he was still a young child and he was sitting by the gardens, plucking buttercups from the grounds.

'_I'm going crazy_' I thought to myself.

I brought my face up and stared into nothingness as I tried my best to remember the night I saw him with the dead man by his feet.

_It was raining heavily that evening and splashes of water could be heard no matter how near of far anybody was. Just when I was about to turn to the road I live in, I heard a horrible gurgle sound to my left and saw a man crouching in pain by the crimson eyed lad's feet. The man's face paled and he held onto his neck as though he was gasping for air and a minute after that, everything went silent. _

_I tried to scream, but it was stuck in my throat. I tried the next best alternative – to run. But his voice stopped me – "Beauty…"._

I snapped my eyes open. I want my answer. I have to talk to Hyuuga Natsume tomorrow whether I like it or not. I know he wouldn't kill me. If he did have that intention, I should have been dead by now._  
_

_

* * *

_Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive  
**Oh, and don't forget to read** An Accidental Forbidden Love**.

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**  
**


	17. Phase 17

**Phase 17: Pieces of his Past  
**_by MountainHive_

_Written in Natsume's Point Of View and this entire chapter is a flashsback.  
_

_

* * *

"Natsume-kun!"_

_The young boy looked up when he heard his name. The annoying girl – again._

_"I'm here," he answered, nevertheless. He stood up and started walking towards the direction of the brunette._

_When he took his first step towards the girl, black mist started surrounding the girl which stood scared. He stared at the scene there in horror as the girl struggled to escape from the strange atmosphere. I just stared – I couldn't move from my place._

_"H-Help me!" she choked out._

_Natsume took a step toward the girl but was stopped by his ancestors. He looked at them as they were watching the brunette with their eyes glinted with cruelty._

_"We have to help her," he said when he found his voice. The girl was still struggling from their grasp._

_"You have to leave her alone," his older ancestor told him. "That's her fate. If that girl doesn't continues to live here, she'll take your position as Sinful Ocean leader."_

_"I have no intention in becoming leader with such dirty tactics. LET ME GO!" he struggled again._

_He kept thrashing and when he was finally freed from their grasp, he quickly ran towards the girl and tried reached for her hand. When he was at armslength near her hand, the girl suddenly disappeared. His eyes widened and gasped – "Mikan"._

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**

And yet again, I'm disappointed with the review count.


	18. Phase 18

**Phase 18: Kiss  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I breathed in and braved myself up as I stood behind his office door. Everything around this place looks ancient and expensive at the same time.

I breathed in again and knocked the door this time. I heard a faint '_Come in_' coming from the other side of the door and slowly turned the door knob to reveal the handsome crimson eyed lad.

"May I help you?" he asked me as he held my gaze there.

The words were stuck in my throat. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. '_This is ridiculous,_' I told myself. I wanted answers and when I'm here, I get all embarrass.

"I uh, want to know about all of this. I don't understand anything at all. I'm…confused," I told him truthfully and in a _rush_.

I saw a grim smile appearing on his lips as he stood from his chair and started walking towards me. I was afraid and I took a few steps back – but he kept coming and soon my back faced the hard wall as he placed both his arms at both sides.

"You don't have to understand," he said slowly and stared right into my eyes.

In just a flash brief moment, he slowly brought his lips down to kiss me.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**

And yet again, I'm disappointed with the review count.


	19. Phase 19

**Phase 19: Seduction  
**_by MountainHive_

_

* * *

_I allowed his lips to move against mine. Somehow, it felt right there, as though our lips were made to match each other. God, I feel embarrassed now. I mean to ask him the truth behind all this and my memories and possibly my real parents, but instead, him doing this to me - practically trying to seduce me by forcing his lips against mine without giving me a valid reason for doing so.

I brought my courage up and placed my hand onto his hard chest and nudged him. He felt my gesture and he stiffened, his lips not leaving mine though. Then, instead of pulling away, he shoved against me harder and deepened the kiss. It was hard to breath, but unlike just now, this kiss felt more like he was afraid I would disappear if he didn't hold me there. I nudged him again, but he didn't care.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" a woman's voice rose from the door.

We broke our kiss and turned our heads to the direction of the voice and I saw that girl – Hotaru – fuming with anger. I was yet again – confused.

"You keep your hands away from Mikan. She is no longer your concern since twenty five years ago," she said and pulled me away from Natsume's grasp.

* * *

Suggest me a story to write on : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive  
**Hmmm...Updates are now slower and shorter for obvious reasons.


End file.
